Biarkan aku pergi duluan
by KaoruKasuga Fukushima
Summary: Naruto yang selalu dikucilkan keluarganya tetapi selalu mencintai mereka sampai akhir hayat maaf jika judul dan isinya gak nyambung


**Ceritanya disini Naruto itu perempuan**

**Naruto yang selalu dikucilkan keluarganya tetapi selalu mencintai mereka sampai akhir hayat**

* * *

Naruto POV

Malam yang sejuk mengiringi kesepianku. Angin malam turut membelai rambut kuningku. Menemaniku yang tengah sendiri menatap indahnya bumi. Sebagai teman paling setia menemani kesendirianku dalam ketidakadilan ini

"Oh Tuhan, kapan semuanya akan berubah" tanyaku dalam nada dengan penuh pengharapan

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk dengan cukup pelan

" Pasti itu bibi Tsunade" Tebakku dalam hati

"Tunggu sebentar" sahutku sambil bangun dari tempat tidur

" Maaf Naruto, waktunya untuk makan malam. Yang lainnya sudah berkumpul dibawah" Ucap bibi Tsunade saat pintu terbuka

"Baiklah, Bibi Tsunade aku juga sudah sangat lapar" Candaku pada Bibi Tsunade

Bibi Tsunade adalah orang yang merawatku sejak aku lahir. Bagiku, ia sudah menjadi seperti Ibu kandungku sendiri. Dirumahku, hanya bibi Tsunade saja yang peduli terhadap keadaanku. Disaat aku sakit, hanya Bibi Tsunade yang selalu repot menyiapkan obat, hanya Bibi Tsunade yang selalu mengetahui betapa sedihnya aku disaat nilai raporku jauh dari nilai adikku. Hanya ia yang tahu betapa aku ingin menjadi seperti adik kembarku Naruko.

"Wah asik ada Ramen nih" Ucapku sembari duduk dikursi

"Dasar kamu ini gak sopan…" Sindir ayahku padaku

"Iya, jangan asal nyerocos gitu" Ujar Kurama-nee

" Iya Naruto-nee-san, kamu duduk dulu baru ngomong gitu, ka nada ayah dan ibu disini. Jadi sopan sedikit dong" Tambah Naruko

"Iya Naruto, betul apa yang dikatakan oleh adikmu Naruko, seharus kamu yang ngasih dia contoh yang baik bukan dia. Kamu kan kakaknya" Tambah ibuku lagi

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi silahkan kalian makan" Ucapku dengan sinis

Akupun bergegas menuju kekamarku tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh makanan yang ada dimeja makan. Padahal sebenarnya maagku sedang kambuh dan rasanya amat teramat perih. Tapi lebih perih lagi disaat aku tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Cahaya matahari terbit masuk dikamarku, saat aku masih tertidur lelap. Hingga akupun terbangun karena silaunya sinar matahari yang masuk menerpa mataku

* * *

"Huamh… sudah pagi ya"Ujarku

Aku pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian sekolah ku. Dengan aksesoris biru yang lengkap. Pagi ini, tak ingin sarapan. Aku hanya mengunjungi Bibi Tsunade yang ternyata sedang menyiapkan bekal untukku disekolah nanti.

"Makasih ya Bibi Tsunade. Naruto sayang Bibi" Ucapku tulus pada Bibi Tsunade

"Iya Naruto, Bibi juga sayang banget sama Naruto, semangat ya sekolahnya agar dapat seperti Naruko" sahut Bibi Tsunade sambil menyemangatiku

Setibanya disekolah, aku segera menuju ruang tempatku ulangan. Jadwal ulangan hari ini adalah pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran matematika adalah pelajaran menghitung yang sangat menyebalkan sekali untukku. Karena aku tak sama seperti Kurama-nee dan Naruko yang sangat jago dalam menghitung. Dugaanku tidak meleset, soal yang keluar diulangan kali ini benar-benar sulit. Hingga kertas jawabanku hamper tidak terjawab sekalipun. Namun kalau dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris disinilah kehebatanku. Semua soal yang ada dapat kukerjakan dengan sangat mudah. Karena sejak kecil aku memang sangat jago dengan bahasa inggris. Seperti om fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto yang sangat menyayangiku saat masih berada di Konoha yang jauh menyayangiku dari pada orang tua kandungku sendiri. Namun kini mereka telah pindah ke Suna dengan anak mereka Itachi anak pertama mereka yang telah menikah dengan Karin dan anak kedua mereka Sasuke

* * *

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, tidak tersa kini sudah saatnya pembagian rapor siswa. Kebetulan aku dan Naruko berbeda sekolah dan berbeda kelas. Kalau aku masih kelas satu dan Naruko sudah kelas dua karena dulu pas sekolah dasar aku pernah tak naik kelas. Kalau Naruko sengaja disekolahkan oleh ayah disekolah terfavorit di Tokyo, aku bersekolah di SMA yang isinya Cuma siswa buangan dari SMA lain yang tidak menerima kami. Karena nilaiku tak setinggi nilai Kurama-nee dan Naruko. Mereka memiliki IQ yang lebih tinggi dariku

"Ayah, tolong ambilkan raporku besok ya" mintaku kepada ayah

"Maaf Naruto, ayah sudah janji kepada Naruko bahwa Ayah akan mengambilkan rapornya, kaliankan berbeda sekolah" Jawab ayahku

"Ibu, ambilkan raporku ya" Mintaku lagi tetapi kali ini aku memintanya kepada Ibu

"Maaf Naruto, Ibu sudah janji akan mengambil rapor Kurama, kan dia sudah kelas tiga jadi saat pengambilan rapor harus diwakilkan" kata Ibu

"Oh, begitu ya" kataku dengan ekspresi terluka tetapi Ibu tak memperdulikannya

Aku hanya bisa menangis sendiri didalam kamar. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mau mengambilkan raporku terkecuali satu orang yaitu Bibi Tsunade yang tentu saja senang dengan permintaanku itu

"Bagaimana hasilnya Bibi Tsunade" Tanyaku

"Kau Juara I Naruto" Ucap BIbi Tsunade dengan semangat

"Hah? Beneran nih bi?"Ucapku tak kalah semangat setelah mendengar itu

Ternyata usahaku selama ini membuahkan hasil sekarang aku bisa menyamai prestasi Naruko

* * *

Setibaku dirumah, semua orang yang sedang tertawa ria melihat hasil rapor Kurama-nee dan Naruko menjadi terdiam dengan kedatanganku dan Bibi Tsunade

"Bagaimana hasilnya Naruto?, pasti kau dapat juara rendah lagi kan" Ucap Kurama-nee sambil menyindirku

"enggak kok, aku juara satu" ucapku dengan semangat

"ah, juara 1 disekolahmu pasti juara terakhir dikelas Naruko" ucap ayah sambil meledekku

Aku sangat kecewa karena semua prestasi yang kuraih tak pernah dihargai oleh keluargaku. Dengan kecewa aku berlari menuju kekamarku, kuratapi semua ketidakadilan ini. Aku tidak keluar dari kamar dua haripun tak ada yang peduli. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing terkecuali Bibi Tsunade yang setiap jam membujukku untuk keluar dari kamar. Maagku kambuh rasanya amat sangat perih daripada yang biasanya.

"Oh, Kami-sama kuatkanlah aku" Ucapku

Dihari ketiga aksi diamku dikamar, tiba-tiba rumahku terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. Ternyata hari ini, keluarga om Fugaku kembali dari Suna ke Konoha untuk berlibur bersama dengan keluarga kami.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu" ucapku tertunduk lesu dikamar

Aku keluar kamar untuk Sasuke, namun ternyata ia sudah berubah dan tak peduli lagi padaku. Semuanya benar-benar berubah, dan kini ia telah mengingkari janjinya padaku yang katanya ingin menemuiku. Aku kecewa penantianku kini sia-sia, kini semua orang telah membenciku dan menjauhiku. Aku sedang sendirian dirumah, Bibi Tsunade pergi ke Ame karena beberapa urusan. Sedangkan yang lainnya pergi makan di Hotel dan meninggalkan kuu sendirian dirumah

* * *

Aku hanya memakan dan memasukkan roti berselai stroberi kedalam mulutku. Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan topic yakni Naruko dan Sasuke. Yang kudengar mereka terus-menerus membanggakan keduanya yang berprestasi. Hingga om Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto pun turut berubah sikapnya padaku. Semua orang yang ada disini mengucilkan ku. Sesudah roti yang ada di piringku habis, aku segera mungkin pamit dan pergi menuju taman belakang yang ternyata disitu ada Naruko dan Seseorang yang sangat benar-benar aku sayangi yaitu Sasuke-nee-chan. Disana, aku melihatnya sedang memberikan setangkai mawar pada Naruko. Ternyata Sasuke dan Naruko telah jadian, dan Sasuke telah melupakanku

Akhirnya, hari yang telah lama kunantikan tiba juga. Hari ini, pertandingan karateku akan berlangsung. Namun sayang, semua orang yang kusayang tak ada yang mau hadir disini. Semuanya memilih untuk hadir dilomba Naruko, olimoiade sains. Walau sedikit kecewa, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku adalah Naruto yang terwujud, aku menang dan meraih juara satu dipertandingan karate nasional yang diadakan di Konoha

"kita panggil, juara nasional karate tahun ini. Naruto Uzumaki dari Konoha"panggil pembawa acara

Dengan diiringi tepuk tangan meriah, ku naiki podium kebesaranku, dan kurasakan aku sangat dihargai disini.

* * *

Setibanya dirumah, kuletakkan foto keberhasilanku diruang tamu, namun disaat kedatangan Naruko dan yang lainnya, kulihat kemurungan disana. Dan setelah melihat foto keberhasilanku, Naruko malah menangis dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kamu sengaja ingin mengejek Naruko" Ucah ayahku dengan sinis

"Enggak pa, apa sih maksud papa?" tanyaku heran

"Naruko kalah sedangkan kamu menyombongkan diri dengan memajang fotomu diruang ini. kamu tahu kan bahwa diruang ini hanya foto-foto keberhasilan Naruko yang boleh menempatinya" Jawab Ayah yang membuatku benar-benar merasa kecewa

"lepaskan fotomu" perintah ibu dengan ketus

Kulepas foto yang sangat aku harapkan menjadi penghubung agar keluargaku menyanjungku. Sebuah harapan yang sejak dulu selalu ku inginkan. Karena aku selalu iri disetiap Naruko dipuji dan disanjung oleh Ayah dan Ibu, serta semua tamu yang pernah berkunjung kerumahku. Sekarang pertanyaan terbesarku adalah,

"apakah aku anak kandungmu Ayah? Ibu?"

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab oleh lisan, namun terjawab oleh perbuatan mereka padaku. Seorang anak yang selalu tersingkirkan oleh ketidakadilan.

Hari demi hari terus berganti, dan semenjak itu pula Naruko menjadi seseorang yang terpuruk. Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya yang tertekan karena ia kalah diolimpiade. Yang kutahu, adik kembarku ini terlihat lemah daripada yang biasanya

"Udalah Naruko, gak aka nada gunanya kamu nangis terus" ucapku menyemangatinya

"Udahlah Naruto nee-san, nee-san seneng kan lihat aku kalah seperti ini?" jawabnya dengan menangis

"Enggak, bukan itu maksudku" sahutku pada adikku

"Sudahlah, pergi kamu dari kamarku, pergi…." Ucapan Naruko terhenti saat ia tiba-tiba terjatuh didepanku

"Ayah, Ibu, Tolong Naruko, Naruko pingsan" kuberitahu Ayah dan Ibu

"apa? Kamu apain sih dia?" Tanya Ayah sinis padaku.

"aku, aku gak ada ngapa-ngapain dia yah." sahutku dengan menyembunyikan kesakitanku.

"pasti penyakitnya kambuh lagi yah, ayo cepat kita bawa kerumah sakit." Ucapku pada ayah.

* * *

Hari ini tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahunku dengan Naruko. Aku takut kehilangannya, adik kembarku yang sangat aku sayangi. Dokter bilang bahwa ginjalnya sudah benar-benar rusak. Yang aku tahu, kini ginjalnya hanya satu setelah setahun yang lalu satu ginjalnya sudah diangkat. Sedangkan aku masih mempunyai dua ginjal.  
"hanya saudara kembarnya yang ginjalnya cocok dengan Naruko. Jadi usahakan dengan secepat mungkin diadakan pencangkokan ginjal Namikaze-san" beritahu dokter pada Ayah

Setelah itu, aku menjadi sasaran semua orang yang menyayangi Naruko dan tidak memperdulikanku. Semuanya memintaku untuk mendonorkan satu ginjalku padanya. Niatku memang sudah bulat bahwa aku akan mendonorkan kedua ginjalku pada Naruko, tapi aku tak ingin ada yang tahu semuanya. Karena aku tidak mau mereka akan menyayangiku karena bersimpati denganku yang telah memberikan satu ginjal pada saudaraku. Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang tulus dari mereka, entahlah bagaimana caranya agar aku mendapatkannya.

"ah sudahlah Naruto, kamu memang Kakak yang kejam. Hanya menyumbangkan satu ginjal saja tidak mau. Untunglah ada seseorang yang baik hati yang mau menyumbangkannya pada Naruko." Ucap Ayah

"aku kecewa sama kamu Naruto, tega ya kamu sama adik kamu sendiri." Ucap Sasuke dengan kecewa padaku.

"siapa yang mendonorkan ginjalnya yah?" Tanya Kurama-nee.

"entahlah, pendonor itu tidak mau diberitahu namanya. Bahkan ia memberikan dua ginjalnya dengan gratis pada Naruko. Dia benar-benar berhati malaikat." Jawab Ayah.

"andaikan kalian tahu kalau itu aku? Apakah aku akan diberi penghargaan dari Papa?" gumamku dalam hati.

Beberapa jam sebelum operasi pencangkokan dilakukan, aku menulis sebuah surat untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi. Entahlah, aku merasa akan meninggalkan mereka semua. Rasanya, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan hidupku sendiri. Sesudah selesai ku tulis, surat itu kutitipkan pada Bibi Tsunade. Akupun berangkat menuju rumah sakit untuk segera menjalani operasi.

ruang operasi  
Ruang ini tersasa begitu menakutkan. Semua benda yang kulihat hanyalah jarum suntik dan gunting. Alat-alat yang terlihat menakutkan bagiku. Aku dibawa lebih dulu keruang ini, agar tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Posisiku dan Naruko dipisahkan oleh dinding pembatas. Hingga akhirnya aku dibius, dan kurasakan semuanya gelap.

* * *

Normal POV

Seminggu kemudian. . . .  
"akhirnya kamu sembuh juga sayang. Ibu khawatir banget sama kamu sejak kamu dioperasi. Untung ada pendonor itu." Ucap Ibu Naruko dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan Happy Brithday Naruko…" ucap semua orang serentak

"Makasih ya semuanya. Aku senanggg banget. Oya, Naruto nee-san mana ya Bu? Gak tau kenapa Naruko kepikiran dia terus. Hari ini kan ulang tahun kami" Sahut Naruko.

"iya ya? Mana dia Tsunade-san" Tanya Ibunya pada Tsunade

"Sebentar Namikaze-san." Jawab Tsunade dengan berlari menuju kamar Naruto.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian sudah tiba dengan membawa sepucuk surat.

"ini surat dari Naruto sebelum pergi." Beritahu Tsunade

Walau agak heran, Ibunya pun membacanya dengan agak keras.

Untuk semua orang yang sangaaat Naruto sayang  
Mungkin saat kalian baca surat ini Naruto gak ada lagi disini. Naruto udah pergi ketempat yang saangaat jaauh. Oya, gimana kabar Naruko? Gak sakit lagi kan? Semoga ginjalku dapat membantumu untuk meraih semua mimpi-mimpimu yang belum terwujud.

Teruntuk Ayah yang SANGAT KURINDUKAN  
Gimana yah? rumah kita udah tenang belum? Gak ada yang gak sopan lagi kan? Oh pasti gak ada dong ya? Ya iyalah, Naruto si pembuat onar kan udah gak ada.

Teruntuk Ibu yang SANGAT-SANGAT KU RINDUKAN  
Bu, Naruto pasti akan sangat rindu dengan teddy bear pemberian Ibu lima tahun yang lalu. Bu, Naruto kangeeen banget pelukan Ibu. Naruto selalu iri saat Ibu hanya mencium Naruko disaat ia tidur. Naruto iri melihat Ibu yang selalu menyemangati Naruko disaat ia sedang sedih. Naruto iri dengan semua perhatian yang Ibu berikan pada Kurama-nee dan Naruko. Naruto sangaat iri.

Teruntuk Kurama-nee dan Adik kembarku, Naruko  
Gimana Kurama-nee dan Naruko, gak ada lagi kan yang ganggu kalian belajar? Gak ada lagi kan yang nyetel music keras-keras dikamar? Pasti rumah kita tenang ya, pastinya gak akan ada lagi yang akan membuat kalian malu karena punya saudara yang bodoh bukan? Oh, pastinya. Oya, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA Nar, SELAMAT MENJALANI UMURMU YANG KE-17 TAHUN. Yang mungkin takkan pernah aku rasakan.

Kalian semua harus tau, betapa AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI KALIAN. Mungkin dengan kepergianku, semuanya akan tenang dan rumah kita menjadi tentram. Naruto harap, gak akan ada lagi yang terkucilkan seperti Naruto. Yang selalu menangis setiap malam. Yang selalu merindukan hangatnya kekeluargaan. Mungkin dengan kepergian ini, aku akan tahu bagaimana kalian akan mengenangku, seperti akuyang selalu mengenang kalian setiap malam dengan tangisan. . . Semoga KALIAN SEMUA BAHAGIA TANPA Naruto, AAMIIN.  
Salam rindu penuh tangis bahagia

Namikaze Naruto

Semua yang mendengar menangis. Mereka bertanya-tanya pada Tsunade dimana Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi..

"iya, saya Namikaze Minato, ada apa ya?" Tanya ayahnya dengan penasaran.

Dan sesaat kemudian ayahnya menangis dan segera mengajak anggota keluarganya ke Rumah sakit. Dan mereka terlambat, Naruto telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Dan menginggalkan berjuta penyesalan disetiap tangis yang jatuh. Kini, ia telah tenang dan jauh dari ketidakadilan selama hidupnya. Walau air mata tengah menangisinya yang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. . .


End file.
